


Bring forth your flowers and machinery

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homework like we've never done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring forth your flowers and machinery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from a friend: “Sadism vs. masochism”. *fufufu* Oh, and the title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 25, 2006.

“AKI~!”

  
“Well, you _said_ you wanted to review for our exams.”

  
“YOU CALL THIS REVIEWING?!”

  
“Actually, I call it ‘fun’. Reviewing is just a part of it.”

  
Haruna glared. Akimaru didn’t doubt the fact that if he could, the pitcher would have lunged forward and strangled him, but Akimaru had come prepared for that measure. The catcher climbed unto the bed and settled himself right on top of Haruna’s crotch. He flipped through his notebook, completely ignoring the fact that the other half of Musashino Daichi’s battery was straining to break free beneath him.

  
“Don’t struggle so much,” Akimaru absentmindedly said to his companion. “I don’t know how I’m going to explain my bed breaking to my folks, if that happens.”

  
“It’d serve you _right_ for tying me up, you asshole!”

  
“Oi.” Akimaru paused in his reading long enough to tap Haruna’s nose with his pencil eraser. “Watch your language, young man.” He moved away before Haruna could bite his fingers. “Ah, here we are! English!” the catcher chirped, beaming at his companion. And then he reached down and started unbuttoning Haruna’s shirt.

  
“Whoa, wait—“

  
“The game is simple,” Akimaru cut in, talking as though Haruna hadn’t said anything at all. “I’ll quiz you on a question, and if you don’t get the answer five times, I get to do whatever I want to you. If you _do_ get the answer ten times in a row, I’ll let you go! Fun, right?”

  
“FUN? That’s not FAIR! Let me go alre—”

  
Akimaru shut Haruna up by kissing him full on the lips, with tongue. “I think it’s _perfectly_ fair given how poorly you’re doing in school,” he said after they were done. He shifted, positioning himself in order to unzip his partner’s pants and better attend to that other half of the pitcher’s body. “I need to have _some_ sort of reward for tutoring you all the time~”

  
“Fucking pervert,” Haruna mumbled, although his flushed cheeks and his gasping lips made the insult seem more than just a little half-hearted. Akimaru grinned.

  
“We could also opt to forget about the studying for a while, you know,” the catcher said lightly, as one hand began its work and the other continued idly flipping pages on his notebook. Haruna only managed to answer him in shivering and small whimpers. Akimaru, equally good at reading signals as he was in giving them, moved to comply.


End file.
